Demigod Soldier
by percylupin
Summary: Sirius Black, is he who we think he is. AU because I made Sirius a son of Hades. Nina is my OC. Yes, I realize it is an unoriginal name. I suck at summaries, so please read and review.


**I found this story on my computer just now. I wrote it years ago and figured I might as well post it. Enjoy!**

"We are going to be looking into our seventh years past this year as it seems like a nice way for us to say good bye," Albus Dumbledore smiled at his students. All of the seventh years groaned. "Let's start with the Griffendore table, ah, Miss Evans." Lily smiled and waltzed up to the stool that had been set up. She sat up and watched the screen with everyone else.  
Sirius rolled his eyes. **Really Evans, no one is stupid enough to mess with you except James and old Moldyshorts.**  
"Why thank Miss Evans, that was very educational." Lily smiled at the headmaster before returning to her seat next to James. The song went with her past of her sister. "Now Mr. Black why don't you go."  
Sirius groaned but got up and sat on the stool facing the screen. His biggest secret was most likely about to be revealed. **Argh, I hate Dumbledore so fudging much.**  
Dumbledore had set this whole operation up to reveal Sirius' secret. He was a Demi-god son of Hades. Something he hoped, once revealed, would convince Sirius to fight for the Light in the wizarding war.

Sirius stood, leaning against a tree and smiling at a little girl dancing in the rain with a teenage girl. The teenager looked up at him and waved. He grinned back at her before staring off into the distance where a green fire was burning.

A new image appeared. Sirius and the girl were sitting in a room. Together, they cuddled on the bed whispering to eachother as they watched the little girl sleeping on a bed across from them. The lights were dim and fear was hidden in their eyes. The girl let her tears fall and hid her face in Sirius' side.

Sirius watched as a new girl, his sister in all but blood, walked off. "Dani, wait" Sirius called.

"I'm sorry, Siri," the girl smiled sadly. When she reached the top of the hill she transformed, her slim body being replaced by that of a muscular and lithe wolf's.

Sirius was frantically looking for something. He checked under the bed and sighed in relief as he pulled out a seashell necklace. He ran out of the building and into a new one. Flopping himself down on the chair next to the bed the first girl occupied, he gently lifted her body up. Moving her hair out of the way, he clasped the necklace around her neck. The girl's eyes snapped open and she smiled softly at Sirius. His lips twitched as he brushed the hair out of her face and grabbed a cool glass of a golden liquid. Perspiration dripped down the sides of the frosted glass. He brought it to her chapped lips and helped her drink the whole glass. Once she had finished it, he lay her back down and held his hands over her chest,murmuring something in another language. A golden light glowed around the two and the girl looked so much healthier, color returning to her skin. Sirius, on-the-other-hand passed out against the wall from the magical exertion.

Nine teens stood infront of the Parthenon, facing thousands of monsters and enormous giants. Sirius and the girl stood in front. Taking a deep breath Sirius raised the black sword he was holding and charged forwards, the others following after him. They all slashed and hacked at the army easily bringing down numerous monsters down with each stroke of a blade of firing of an arrow. A knife thrown by a snake woman was about to enter the girl's back when Sirius jumped in front and blocked, fighting with renewed vigor.

The nine teens were now at a camp. When they arrived dozens rushed up to them. They welcomed them home, the heroes that went to war when they didn't. But the peace didn't last long. Two giants stormed the encampment and began to attack, everyone but the nine running everywhere.

The girl delivered the last blow to the final giant before grabbing Sirius' hand and rushing towards a cabin. She through open the door and started searching through the house. They opened the door under the stairs to find the little girl, frozen with fear and tears running down her tan cheeks, hiding. The girl pulled the toddler into her arms and broke down, sobbing with relief. Sirius wrapped his arms around the two and held them close.

The war was over, but not without many injuries. Together, Sirius and the girl began wrapping eachother's wounds with bandages.

Sirius grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her into a dance in the rain. She giggled slightly as he began humming a song.

Their pinkyies locked together Sirius promised to always protect the girl for as long as he was physically able.

The ginger girl who had left earlier was back. Sirius had found her and brought her home. She and the black-haired girl that Sirius was with in most of the images were hugging fiercely.

"I'll be here whenever you need me," Sirius whispered as the girl fell asleep, leaning against him in front of the fire, a small smile lighting up her face.

" No matter what, I'll love you forever," she whispered back before falling completely asleep.

The screen was black.  
Sirius shifted around in his seat to stare at all the shocked faces. "I think I broke them," he muttered. Of course everyone heard him because it was so silent.  
"Mr. Black, what was that?" questioned Professor Slughorn.  
"Not to sound rude or anything, but it was quite obviously a war. I'm a Demi-god, stuff like that happens to me all the time."  
"Who was the girl who shifted into a wolf?" asked Remus.  
"Dani Gianni, my sister in all but blood, and everyone's favorite Greek Werewolf, which is a type of werewolf that is born with the gene, can't infect anyone, and can transform whenever they want to." Remus' jaw dropped. "Oh, and my girlfriend's twin brother's girlfriend."  
"The black haired girl was your girlfriend?" Marlene McKinnon demanded. Sirius nodded his head while rolling his eyes. Can't she get the hint that I don't like her! "Well you can so do way better than her, like me."  
"Yeah, let me think about that, wait, nope, answers still no". Marlene huffed and stormed out of the room.  
"How could you not tell me about this Pads? We tell eachother everything!" James whispered.  
"James, info like that before now could have gotten you killed, now that the war is over you're safe but not before now."  
"Then, why didn't you tell me after the bloody war!"  
"I was planning on leaving the wizarding world. It's the last day of school, I'm going home. To Long Island. By the way my dad's Hades so watch out when you die you little death eater scum and tell your master he can't escape Death forever, Thanatos will catch up with him and when he does it won't be pleasant." With those parting words, the shadows swarmed Sirius and he disappeared, leaving his brother and friends to stare at the place he had just been sitting.  
When he arrived at Camp Half-Blood, Sirius kissed Christina and picked up her little sister, Kayla while waving at Nina's twin Percy and his girlfriend, Dani, who he had gotten together with after Annabeth and him decided to just be friends. He nodded at Skipper, daughter of Apollo, and Nikky, son of Dionysus. **Yup, life is just fine without the wizarding world.**


End file.
